La revolution des bêtes
by littlething
Summary: TRADUCTION Voldemort est à son apogée, la terreur règne dans les rues. Les moldus sont dénoncés, capturés, et vendus aux familles impures. Que se passera t il quand Mlle Granger se retrouve au service de Mr Malfoy? Et qu'elle a en plus perdu la mémoire?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue sur ce site et encore plus longtemps que je n'y ai pas publié des histoires. En voulant améliorer un peu ma compréhension en langues, j'ai trainé sur le fandom Harry Potter espagnol. Et j'ai trouvé que cette fanfiction était tout à fait intéressante. Elle a été écrit par Mlle Monalisa17 qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire son histoire. Si vous voulez le lire en version originale, n'hésitez pas! Elle comprend à peu près 35 chapitres. J'espère que ma traduction rendra suffisament honneur à l'original, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire en français que moi j'en ai eu à la lire en espagnol.

* * *

><p>Une voix d'enfant murmurait dans le vent :<p>

_« Un, deux, trois…Jouons dans les bois »_

Draco essaya de ne pas l'écouter, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il chevauchait rapidement à travers les grosses branches des arbres sombres, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'épaisseur des bois. Il devait la retrouver, il devait le faire. Sa cape noire de mangemort s'envolait dans le vent, comme ses cheveux blonds. Il agitait les rênes de ses mains couvertes par ses gants de cuir noir. Il ne pouvait s'accorder le luxe de s'arrêter; le temps n'était pas de son côté.

- Maudite soit elle ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son cheval accélérait encore le trot. Il devait la retrouver, à tout prix.

Arrivé dans une clairière, il ramena les rênes à lui brutalement, faisant piler son cheval. Ses yeux gris se figèrent sur elle. Elle était assise, son kimono blanc étalé sur le sol autour d'elle. Elle était immobile, sa chevelure brune reposant sur son dos, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Draco descendit de sa monture et sa cape noire s'envola avec le vent. Le silence glacial ne pouvait que leur rappeler toute l'histoire de mort, de violence et de douleur qui était celle de ces bois. Quelques mèches blondes recouvrirent le front du jeune assassin alors qu'il avançait. Son visage n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, l'orgueil et l'arrogance transparaissant plus que jamais de ses traits. Mais en l'occurrence, cette assurance écrasante était probablement la seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'avancer vers Elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, la regardant inexpressivement, comme toujours, ses yeux reflétant une froideur intense, implacable.

-Niobe…- dit-il d'une voix glaciale, mais il ne put terminer.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se retourna, la haine dans les yeux. Son visage était distordu par la rage et le dégoût. Des larmes courraient sur ses joues tandis que ses mains étaient serrées en poings contre la terre.

-Ne t'avises par de m'appeler comme ça !- cria-t-elle avec colère.- Ne t'avises jamais de le refaire ! Mon nom est Hermione ! Hermione Granger !

Le sang du jeune homme se congela dans ses veines. Son visage, alors inexpressif, se transforma. Dans ses yeux gris l'obscurité s'intensifia. Le moment était arrivé elle se souvenait de tout.

Draco laissa échapper un cri de rage contenue qui fit s'envoler quelques corbeaux au loin. Ses yeux grisâtres s'inondèrent de désespoir alors qu'il reportait son regard sur elle de nouveau.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour toi ! Pour te protéger ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me haïr ! Tu n'as pas le droit !- cria-t-il, l'exigeant presque.

- Tu es un assassin ! Un mangemort ! Tu es… Tu es Draco Malefoy ! Tout ce temps tu l'as été ! Tu m'as utilisé ! Je te hais, Je te HAIS, Je voudrais que tu crèves !

Draco la prit par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever. Ses yeux froids se clouant dans ceux de la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas le haïr, elle ne pouvait pas. S'il l'avait attiré dans cette obscurité, c'était parce qu'elle lui était vitale. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à cet instant.

- Tu ne peux pas me détester, et jamais tu ne pourras me détester.- Lui dit le blond, serrant sans s'en rendre compte le poignet de la jeune femme.- Grâce à moi, tu as fini par abandonner cette personnalité fade qui te caractérisait. Je t'ai formé, je t'ai faite telle que tu es maintenant.

Hermione se dégagea de lui avec colère tandis que les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois donc que je n'étais qu'une insipide petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Quel !... J'étais un être humain ! Tu crois que ce que je suis maintenant est quelque chose dont je devrais me sentir fière ?

Draco la regarda, incrédule.

- Je t'ai tout dit Hermione, absolument tout. La peur t'a quitté, j'ai fait de toi quelqu'un de fort.- dit le blond en la regardant fixement.- Sans toi, j'entrainerais tout le monde dans ma chute. Je me fous de tout, tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire ! Menacer ! Détruire !- cria Hermione, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui.- Ne me touches pas ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, plus jamais ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de rester à tes côtés ! Comprend moi bien. Je te hais. Je te méprise ! Tu as mis du sang sur mes mains !

Le blond garda un port ferme devant elle. Ses traits, sous la lumière de la lune, étaient si parfaits qu'il en ressemblait à un ange : la peau pâle, les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds… Un ange peut-être, mais déchu. Un ange venu de l'enfer. La jeune femme se demanda comment elle n'avait pas été capable de le reconnaître. Si macabre, si létal tout ce temps sous son nez et elle n'avait pu se rendre compte de la supercherie.

- Il y a une raison à tout ça, à tout ce que j'ai fait.- dit Draco, la regardant de façon pénétrante.- Mais maintenant tout a changé.

Hermione recula de quelques pas et sortit sa lame sans cesser de le regarder avec haine.

Tu as raison. Tout a changé.

La voix juvénile se refit entendre, cette fois un peu plus forte.

_« Un, deux, trois… Jouons dans les bois »_

* * *

><p><em>Un an plus tôt<em>

En cette nuit de janvier, plus de milles impures furent vendus.

En effet, la guerre des Mangemorts arrivait pratiquement à sa fin. Lord Voldemort était à son apogée; le pouvoir obscur s'installait dans les rues du monde magique. Celui qui s'opposait à la loi était condamné à mort, tout comme celui qui s'y dérobait; et loi était d'avertir immédiatement les commerçants si un Sang de Bourbe était repéré. Ceux-ci les emprisonnaient et les vendaient comme esclaves aux familles pures. Le trafic d'êtres humains était devenu légal. Ceux qui avaient du sang moldu dans leurs veines devaient vivre cachés, avec la peur d'être découverts par quelques commères qui les dénonceraient aux commerçants.

Ceci était le cauchemar en lequel était plongé tout le monde magique, monde qui s'obscurcissait petit à petit. L'ère des persécutions était revenue, mais cette fois tout paraissait bien pire.

Cette nuit, plus de milles impures furent vendus, parmi eux, Hermione Granger.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Pendant tout ce temps elle était restée cloîtrée dans un sous sol avec d'autres impurs. Ron connaissait ce lieu, et avait pensé que c'était la meilleure cachette, là où les mangemorts ne la trouveraient jamais. Harry était à la recherche du Seigneur des Ombres, mais celui-ci restait hors de portée, à dessein ; il savait bien que si l'Elu le trouvait, la Prophétie deviendrait réalité.

Les journées étaient des plus noires; il y avait des mangemorts à chaque coin de rue, prêts à abuser de la moindre personne suspecte. Hermione asphyxiait lentement, sentant que la vie la quittait, dans ce lieu où elle était séquestrée. Elle avait entendu à la radio, comme beaucoup d'autres, que beaucoup d'impurs étaient vendus et obligés à servir les familles pures. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Tout était allé de mal en pis depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Le jour où ils la capturèrent était celui de son anniversaire. Ce jour là elle avait 18 ans.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?- dit l'un de ses compagnons.

Tous regardèrent vers le plafond, écoutant le bruit du pas lourd de plusieurs hommes.

- Ce n'est pas possible !- cria une femme, pleurant et serrant dans ses bras son fils.- Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- Maman arrête ça ! Fait que ça s'arrête !- cria l'enfant

En un instant, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à vingt hommes qui s'introduirent dans la pièce et réveillèrent à coups de poing les personne en présence. Les cris remplirent le lieu et s'engouffrèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Un homme grand et barbu prit un enfant par le cou et le lança à l'autre bout de la salle. Sa mère hurla et courut vers son fils, mais la brute l'arrêta. Il la poussa et saisit sa baguette.

- Apprend à rester à ta place, sale Sang de Bourbe !- cria-t-il, mais juste au moment où il allait lancer un sort, Hermione intervint.

Elle ne pensait à rien, elle sentait seulement une rage immense courir dans ses veines devant cette injustice supplémentaire. Elle se jeta sur l'homme, qui faisait bien trois fois sa taille. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi devraient ils se laisser traités comme des animaux, juste pour une question de sang ? Ils étaient des êtres humains ! Ils étaient des enfants, des mères, des pères, des vieillards, des jeunes… Ils avaient tous le droit d'exister. Mais ça, c'était tout sauf une vie.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de frapper le commerçant barbu, mais cela le fit seulement rire et avec un léger coup de poing il l'envoya valser contre le mur, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

- Répugnants insectes ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous résistez à l'inévitable !- dit le barbu, en soulevant le corps d'Hermione pour le reposer parmi ses compagnons d'infortune.

Cette nuit la elle fut incarcérée dans une petite cage, et embarquée pour un long voyage durant lequel elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle n'entendit pas quand le voyage se termina, ni quand ils soulevèrent sa cage et la lancèrent vers la terre. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte que des centaines d'homme les regardaient, eux les captifs, tandis que se déroulait une foire aux enchères. Cette nuit, des yeux de couleur grise se figèrent sur elle; cette nuit fut celle de sa perdition.

- Draco, choisis en une rapidement.- dit Lucius.- Je ne supporte pas l'odeur que dégagent ces êtres.

- Certains ne se sont pas lavés depuis des mois.- dit l'un des commerçants en riant, dévoilant sa dent en or.- Ceux là, par exemple, nous les avons trouvés dans un sous sol. Ils agonisaient dans leurs propres immondices.

Draco ne l'écoutait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur une petite captive. L'impassibilité de son regard s'était évaporée complètement, et quiconque l'aurait vu en cet instant aurait tremblé de peur. Son visage reflétait la plus profonde haine, mais simultanément, la plus profonde satisfaction.

- Draco ?- dit Lucius en s'approchant de son fils.- Je t'ai dit de te presser, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ça, et tu sais très bien qu'il est des choses que nous devrions faire en ce moment même.

Mais il ne lui répondit, ni ne dévia son regard de sa proie. Il s'inclina jusqu'à la hauteur de la petite prisonnière et approcha son visage des grilles qui les séparaient. Ainsi donc, la sale Sang de Bourbe était ici. Secrètement, il l'avait espéré, il savait qu'en tant qu'impure elle ne pourrait se dérober à son sort très longtemps. Il l'avait imaginé déjà esclave d'une quelconque famille, récurant les sols, enchainée comme l'insecte misérable qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce serait lui, justement, qui la retrouverait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Celle là est l'une des moins chère.- dit le commerçant en s'approchant de la cage.- Elle est farouche, elle a attaqué l'un des nôtres lorsque nous l'avons capturé. C'est pour ça qu'on ne pensait pas réussir à la vendre; elle n'apporte que des problèmes.

Draco regarda à travers la saleté ce visage qu'il avait vu tant d'autres fois durant ses années de collège. Milles images défilaient dans son esprit à ce moment. Il pouvait se souvenir d'elle, déambulant dans les couloirs avec Weasley et Potter, se donnant des grands airs en cours, comme une Madame Je Sais Tout, le frappant et l'insultant comme s'ils étaient de la même race. Qu'il la détestait à cette époque; qu'il la détestait en cet instant. Ses yeux gris la transperçaient comme des couteaux, et elle semblait incapable de s'en rendre compte. Draco sourit, il avait toujours désiré la voir ainsi : couverte de boue, les cheveux emmêlés inextricablement, avec seulement quelques pièces de tissus sales pour la couvrir du froid… comme un animal rampant qui implore la clémence.

Il s'approcha sans cesser de la regarder ne serait ce qu'un instant.

- Elle est blessée.- dit il au commerçant.- A la tête.

L'homme corpulent à la dent d'or s'agenouilla sur le sol et examina le sang séché sur les cheveux auburn.

- Je vous l'ai dit monsieur. Elle nous a causé du soucis.

- Hors de question que je ne donne ne serait ce qu'un mornille pour une impure à problème, et blessée, en plus.- dit Lucius en fixant le marchand.- Vous devriez nous la donner gratis. De toute façon, je doute que quiconque l'achète. Et même si quelqu'un en vient à considérer la question, sans un docteur pour examiner cette blessure et avec cette température, je lui donne moins d'une semaine à vivre.

- Gratis, monsieur, impossible.- dit le marchand tremblant devant le regard de Lucius.- Au moins deux mornilles.

- Gardez la alors- répondit Lucius faisant mine de repartir.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas.

- Je l'achète.

Lucius se retourna pour regarder son fils, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- Mais tu es complètement fou ? Nous possédons déjà plus de trente esclaves et tu en voudrais une autre, non seulement insoumise mais par-dessus tout malade ?

Draco regarda son père, impassible.

- C'est Granger papa, Hermione Granger.

Voilà, je reposterais probablement dans une semaine ou deux. Enjoy! N'hésitez pas à m'orienter dans ma traduction, c'est la première fois que j'en fais une.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le goût qu'aurait l'enfer…**

**1.-**

Ron abattit la porte du sous sol, sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Luna laissa échapper une exclamation de terreur mêlée de sanglots en se laissant tomber au sol. Il n'y avait plus personne. Les marchands de chair humaine les avaient trouvés. Harry garda le silence. On l'aurait cru imperturbable, si ce n'était son regard sombre. Le regard qu'ont les personnes écorchées par la vie, qui ont reçu tellement de coup qu'un de plus, un de moins… Ses yeux verts parcoururent le lieu, observant les divers objets éparpillés, abandonnés par ces personnes qui étaient restées dissimulées tant de temps entre ces murs. Ces murs qui étaient tachés de leur sang, ce sang impur qui les forçaient à fuir devant une destinée terrible.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! – s'exclama Luna, rejetant la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, ses cheveux blonds argentés glissant dans son dos dans un bruit feutré. – Je ne peux pas en supporter plus… Je refuse d'admettre…

- Nous devons l'accepter.-dit Harry d'une voix grave, comme s'il annonçait une condamnation. Et quelque part c'en était bien une.- Hermione est forte, je sais qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à ce que nous la retrouvions.

Ron explosa littéralement.

- Putain, Harry ! Quand est ce qu'on va réussir à la retrouver ? Hein ? Dis moi ? Et pendant ce temps, tu crois quoi ? Que sa vie va être un champ de roses ? Elle sera rabaissée au rang d'esclave !-cria-t-il tandis que des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues pâles.- Ils n'auraient pas du la trouver ! Non, ils n'auraient pas du…

- Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça sans informations venant de notre camp.- dit mécaniquement Harry.- Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui leur a dit que des métisses se cachaient ici.

Luna parut horrifiée. Elle s'arrêta brutalement de pleurer, se redressa, le visage humide, ses yeux bleus électrique figés sur son ami.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un traître parmi les nôtres ?- le souffle paraissait lui manquer.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.- affirma-t-il.- Ce n'est pas moi, pas Ron, pas Ginny, et encore moins toi… Mais une autre personne dans la confidence nous a trahis.

Ron lança brutalement un coup de poing dans le mur.

- Qui a bien pu faire ça ?- chuchota Luna. Une telle action semblait dépasser son entendement.

- Je vais le découvrir. Je vais trouver ce quelqu'un. Et crois moi, quand ça arrivera, il va amèrement regretter d'être né.- murmura Ron, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

- Tout ceci doit rester entre nous. Nous ne pouvons pas partager nos soupçons avec qui que ce soit. Quel que soit le traître, il ne doit pas savoir que nous nous doutons de son existence.- dit Harry, tout en s'agenouillant pour attraper un ours en peluche tâché de sang.- J'espère qu'ils sont tous vivants.

Luna sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers Ron.

- Il faut que j'aille le dire à Ginny.- dit elle d'un ton déterminé.

- Elle est à l'entraînement. Au régiment. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas souvent le droit aux visites.

- Quelqu'un doit aller l'en informer.- dit Harry.- Luna me paraît être la personne toute désignée pour ça.

* * *

><p><strong>2.-<strong>

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle voyait flou, elle ne pouvait voir aucune forme. Elle grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Soudain, elle entendit une voix de femme.

- Calme, calme.- dit-elle

La vision d'Hermione commença à devenir plus précise. Un visage jeune, probablement d'une quinzaine d'année, se forma lentement devant ses yeux. Celle qui lui avait parlé était vêtue de haillons, et ses cheveux bruns semblaient très emmêlés. On devinait sous la crasse un visage d'une beauté peu commune. Ses yeux en amande brillants ressortaient au milieu de la saleté.

- Où suis-je ?-demanda Hermione. Elle nota que sa voix était faible et rauque.

- Tu es dans un cachot. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant trois jours, tu sais ? Ils m'ont amené en même temps que toi. On a été acheté par cette famille.

Hermione s'étira, faisant glisser ses bras sur le sol. Elle sentit le froid mordant qu'il dégageait. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce Ce lieu semblait avoir été construit uniquement en pierres, et pratiquement aucun rayon de soleil ne réussissait à se faufiler entre les pierres gelées que formaient les murs. Elle frissonna en voyant au fond du cachot d'innombrables jaules, toutes vides. Ses yeux revinrent enfin sur la jeune fille agenouillée devant elle, dont les mains et les pieds étaient entravés par des chaines. Elle s'empressa de vérifier les siens, et constata avec dépit qu'elle était également enchaînée.

- Mon nom est Elisa. Quel est le tien ?

Hermione ne put répondre. La porte en fer du cachot s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer deux hommes d'aspect négligé, vêtus de haillons. Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne portaient des chaînes aux poignets. Ils les fixèrent avec mépris.

- Levez vous ! Tout de suite !- cria l'un des deux en attrapant Hermione par le bras et la tirant vers lui, la forçant à avancer.

Hermione grimaça. Sa douleur à la tête avait empiré avec la brusquerie du mouvement. L'homme la hâlait par les chaînes enroulées autour de ses poignets, l'éloignant du cachot. Elisa marchait derrière, protestant de vive voix pour le mauvais traitement qu'elles subissaient.

- Désolé, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche ici. –dit l'homme à Elisa.

- Tu es des nôtres ! Un métisse ! Pourquoi nous traiter ainsi ?

- Crois-moi, tu vas très vite comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent dans la maison Malfoy…

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à l'écoute du nom de ses nouveaux propriétaires, et sa tête lui sembla, si c'était possible, devenir encore plus douloureuse. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle. Elle était divisée en différents quartiers. La cuisine se trouvait à quelques mètres des nouveaux arrivants, une buanderie à gauche, un endroit dédié au repassage à droite, la liste était interminable. De nombreuses personnes, hommes et femmes, travaillaient, vêtues de haillons, subissant humiliations et sévices. Quelques hommes chauves, vêtus de noir, baguette à la main, semblaient tout contrôler. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha.

- Ce sont les nouvelles ?

- Oui Monsieur.- répondit l'homme d'un ton docile.

L'homme chauve fit demi-tour et disparut pour quelques minutes. Les jambes d'Hermione la trahirent et elle serait probablement affalée par terre, si l'homme qui l'avait guidé jusque là ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

- Tiens-toi bien. – dit il.- S'il te voit faible, ils t'enverront de nouveau au cachot, et ils t'oublieront. Peut-être même au point de t'y laisser mourir.

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla un visage imposant. Hermione fixa ses yeux sur les cheveux blonds et les traits fins du nouvel arrivant. Les yeux gris de l'homme la fixèrent en retour, et la jeune femme ne put contenir sa peur. Sur le visage froid et parfait se dessinait un sourire macabre.

- Qui aurait cru que nous nous reverrions dans ces circonstances.- dit il d'un ton suave et déterminé à la fois. Le blond s'avança jusqu'à elle, et lui attrapant les cheveux, la força à lever le regard vers lui.- Prête à goûter à l'enfer ?

Les jambes d'Hermione tremblaient pendant que des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues. Les yeux gris la tuaient à petits feux, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La douleur semblait s'expandre de seconde en seconde, et elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter, ne serait ce qu'un instant de plus.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?- demanda-t-elle nerveusement à voix basse, de façon pratiquement inaudible.-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qui es-tu ?- explosa-t-elle finalement, les laissant tous perplexes, tout particulièrement Draco.

L'expression de son agresseur changea du tout au tout. Draco la gifla au point qu'elle tomba au sol. Les esclaves présents continrent un cri de protestation. En laisser échapper, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, leur aurait été fatal.

Hermione réussit à se redresser et à s'asseoir. Un léger filet de sang coulait de la commissure de sa bouche. Dans ses yeux bruns se voyait clairement la rage, mais son agresseur, nullement intimidé, ne la regardait pas moins furieusement.

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, ça ne sert à rien, sale Sang de Bourbe. Tu es maintenant entre mes mains, tes amis ne peuvent te sauver, et à partir de maintenant, crois moi, je vais m'assurer que tu passes ici les pires moments de ta vie.- dit-il d'un ton rempli de colère. Ses yeux gris la fixaient de façon pénétrante; il voulait lui faire sentir tous le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait.

Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Des amis….- murmura-t-elle, la tête entre les mains.- Qui sont-ils ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

Draco s'assombrit de nouveau. Son expression était celle d'une personne qui vient juste de recevoir la pire insulte de sa vie. Soudain, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux. Ses yeux gris reflétaient un nouveau sentiment. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme.

- En vérité tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui je suis, n'est ce pas ?- demanda-t-il tout à coup, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.- Quel est ton nom ?- interrogea-t-il, même s'il paraissait maintenant sûr de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

Il passa un long moment avant qu'Hermione ne fasse un quelconque mouvement, une quelconque esquisse de réponse. Elle semblait plongée dans une terrible confusion. Elle paraissait désemparée. La réponse se fit entendre après quelques minutes de latence, pratiquement inaudible.

- Je ne… Je ne m'en souviens pas.

* * *

><p><strong>3.-<strong>

Suite à la catastrophe d'amplitude mondiale qui frappait la communauté magique, des créatures surnaturelles décidèrent de profiter du chaos pour sortir de leur tanière et tourmenter la vie déjà bien exténuante des sorciers et des sorcières. C'est pour cela que les régiments furent mis en place, les jeunes hommes et les jeunes femmes s'y engageant pour s'entraîner et devenirent chasseurs de l'Ordre. Ginny Weasley s'était engagée quand la capture des métisses avait débuté.

- C'est l'unique moyen qu'il me reste d'aider ma communauté.- avait-elle dit à sa famille.

Molly avait pleuré, Arthur s'était passé la main sur la tête, l'air découragé, et ses frères en avait épuisé leur répertoire de malédictions et de jurons. Ils sentaient bien que l'avènement de la persécution allait tout changer. Fred et Georges avait fini par s'enrôler également, et à cet instant ils étaient déjà partis en mission. Ginny continuait de s'entraîner sans cesse, un entraînement où la baguette n'avait qu'une place limité. Ces nouveaux monstres ne pouvaient être éliminés qu'avec les méthodes magiques les plus extrêmes. Ginny était concentrée sur le maniement de l'arc magique, son arme de prédilection. Ce fut un matin, à l'entraînement, quand la Général du régiment féminin vint voir les chasseuses. Toutes cessèrent leur activité et firent le salut réglementaire.

- Au nom de l'Ordre sanglant de Merlin, chasseuse numéro 288, Ginevra Weasley, faites un pas en avant.

Ginny avança d'un pas, se désunissant de ses camarades.

- Viens à la salle de réception. Tu as de la visite.

En voyant son amie arriver, Luna sentit un sourire triste se dessiner malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux miel , d'une violente intensité, de sa compagne de toujours. La chevelure rouge sang de Ginny lui arrivait maintenant à la ceinture. Luna était heureuse de la revoir, et ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par la beauté qu'avait acquéri son amie.

- Ginny…

- Luna…

Elles joignirent leurs mains puis s'enlacèrent avec force, d'une étreinte presque désespérée, chacune sachant pertinemment que l'une d'elles pouvait mourir sous peu.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir en bonne santé.

- Moi aussi. J'avais vraiment besoin de voir un visage ami.- répondit Ginny

- Combien de temps te reste-t-il avant qu'ils ne t'assignent des missions ? Quand ce sera fait tu n'auras plus de restrictions et on pourra venir te voir quand on le voudra. Et toi tu pourras même sortir.

- Je ne le sais pas, je fais tout ce que je peux pour que ça arrive le plus tôt possible. Comment se porte la smala ?

L'expression de Luna s'assombrit.

- C'est précisément de ça dont j'étais venu te parler.

Leurs mains se séparèrent brusquement, et les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de frayeur. Elle avait peur de l'annonce d'une mort dans leur camp, elle avait peur que quelqu'un les ai découverts.

- Avant tout, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement.- dit Luna dans un murmure quasi inaudible.- Et que, quand je vais te dire ce que je dois te dire, tu n'exprimes pas de douleur. Même pas sur ton visage. Si tu en as besoin, tu pourras le faire quand je serais partie, enfermée en un lieu où personne ne pourra te surprendre. Personne ne doit connaître la peine qui nous afflige.

La tension présente dans le corps de Ginny s'intensifia, mais celle-ci lui résista. Luna s'humidifia les lèvres.

- Nous soupçonnons qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs, c'est pour ça qu'il faut nous montrer tout particulièrement précautionneux. Ce doit être quelqu'un qui nous observe, qui sait tout de nous, et qui, probablement, peut compter sur notre confiance. Pour cela, Ginny, à partir de maintenant, les secrets que nous partageons resterons dans un petit groupe de personne choisies. Même quelqu'un en qui tu as une confiance absolue, au point de mettre ta vie entre ses mains, même ce quelqu'un ne pourra être mis dans la confidence. En cette terrible époque, nous ne pouvons avoir confiance qu'en nous même. – Luna s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et regarda fixement Ginny. Comme si elle voulait lui transmettre de la force juste par son regard.- Les marchands ont trouvé Hermione et les autres. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte il y a trois jours. Nous allions leur apporter de la nourriture, et nous avons trouvé tout sans dessus dessous, la porte enfoncée, et les murs ensanglantés. Ils les ont trouvé, et les ont probablement vendus à des familles pures. On est en train de la chercher, on fait tout notre possible. Maintenant, c'est à la grâce de Dieu.

Luna ne quitta pas des yeux Ginny, et attrapa sa main, la serrant dans les siennes. Le regard de la rouquine était perdu dans le vide son visage était inexpressif, comme l'avait imposé Luna, mais il paraissait tout de même plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Le feu intense de son regard semblait s'être éteint, et Luna savait que dans l'âme de son amie, une bombe avait explosé, et qu'elle était à l'agonie de ne pouvoir montrer ni frustration, ni douleur.

- Je t'aime Ginny, nous devons rester unis et nous transmettre nos forces les uns aux autres. Nous sommes forts, je sais que nous le sommes. Je sais qu'Hermione l'est…- les yeux de Luna se remplirent de larmes.- On va s' en sortir… On va tous s'en sortir.

Ginny n'articula pas un mot. Elle se retourna sans rien dire, et retourna à l'entraînement. Ce matin là, elle pratiqua de toutes ses forces, et personne n'aurait pu critiquer sa performance. Quand arriva le moment de se doucher, elle se laissa glisser au sol, sanglotant tout en se mordant la main pour ne pas hurler. La douleur la consumait. Du sang commença à jaillir de sa main alors qu'elle enfonçait un peu plus ses dents dans sa chair.

Ce jour là Ginny Weasley fut promue. Bientôt elle se verrait assignée des missions.

**4.-**

Hermione commença à travailler le jour même où il l'extrayèrent du cachot. Elle nageait en pleine confusion, totalement perdue. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle s'était cogné la tête, et que c'était sûrement ça qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Elle essayait par tous les moyens possibles de se rappeler quelque chose de son ancienne vie, mais rien ne venait. L'unique chose claire était qu'elle était une métisse, qu'elle avait été vendue à une famille de Mangemorts, et qu'elle était vouée à rester esclave toute sa vie.

Physiquement et mentalement elle était vidée. Elle avait travaillé toute la matinée à la cuisine, la laverie, et l'après midi elle avait du nettoyer la maison. Les esclaves n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, tout était fait à la main. La situation était inhumaine, mais il ne lui restait plus assez de voix pour s'en plaindre. Elle était atterrée, ne sachant même pas qui elle était. De plus, elle faisait tout pour passer inaperçue ne voulant pas redevenir la cible de ce blondinet glacial. Elle ressentait une profonde aversion envers lui. Quelques temps après, elle avait appris qu'il s'appelait Draco Malfoy, et qu'il était le fils du maître du manoir. Ce même matin, après l'avoir frappé et lui avoir dit des choses qu'elle n'avait absolument pas compris, il était parti sans rien dire.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de partir de cet endroit cauchemardesque. De n'importe quelle façon.

_Peut-être que ma famille me cherche. Enfin, si seulement j'en ai une,_ pensa-t-elle en se laissant guider par une esclave qui semblait avoir une longue expérience de la vie entre ces murs. Elisa marchait à côté d'elle. Elles montèrent d'interminables escaliers, sortant du quartier des exclaves. Hermione fut ébranlé par la vision des salles de réception du manoir elles resplendissaient de beauté et de luxe. Rien à voir avec les parties souterraines dont elles venaient.

- Ecoutez-moi bien le repas pour nous, n'est qu'une fois par jour, le soir, quand on a fini de travailler. Le manoir est immense, alors je ne vous le montrerais pas dans son intégralité aujourd'hui. Ici, c'est l'étage où se reçoivent les visites, le second étage est celui des esclaves guerrières, et le troisième, celui des tours, est celui de nos maîtres. Il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison, c'est nous qui nous occupons des corvées de façon permanente. Il est interdit de monter dans les étages, à moins qu'on ne nous le permette. Si vous vous soumettez à tout ce qu'on vous demande, sans protester, alors avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez jamais à connaître la salle de torture.

Le visage d'Elisa se crispa à l'écoute de la dernière phrase. Elle avait eu l'espoir vain que cette famille là ne possèderait pas de chambre de torture pour les esclaves. Pour sur, cette croyance était tout à fait naïf de sa part.

Elles eurent besoin de plusieurs heures pour seulement visiter l'étage où elles se trouvaient. Hermione n'osa imaginer la grandeur de ce lieu.

- Tu étais inconsciente quand ils t'ont amené, mais moi pas.- murmura Elisa tandis qu'elles marchaient côte à côte.- On a du traverser une forêt pour arriver ici. Je crois que je la connais. C'est la forêt de Tirania, la plus dangereuse et la plus grande du monde magique. En arrivant j'ai pu observer le château. Il est énorme, il y a une muraille qui le sépare de la forêt. Je crois que les Malfoy vivent ici pour être surs que leurs esclavent ne pourront pas s'échapper. Je doute fort que quiconque puisse traverser les bois et en ressortir vivant pour le raconter.

Cependant, Hermione porta son regard à travers la vitre et plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer le jardin. A cet endroit, des femmes s'entraînaient avec des armes pour le moins étranges, certaines même s'entraînaient sans armes, bougeant de façon méthodique, chorégraphiée.

- Ce sont les personnes les plus chanceuses du monde.- dit Elisa.

- Qui sont-elles ?- demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Ce sont des métisses, des esclaves.- dit elle tout en figeant ses yeux amandes sur Hermione.- Les Malfoy choisissent quelques esclaves, toujours des femmes, et leur lance un sort d'oubli. Aucune d'elles ne se souvient de sa vie passée, seulement qu'elles sont esclaves et aux ordres des mangemorts de cette maison.

- Et pourquoi les Malfoy font-ils ça ?- demanda Hermione, réprimant un frisson quand elle prononça le patronyme. Elle ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de son pire ennemi, et que celui-ci éprouvait une joie malsaine au fait qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Parce qu'ils les utilisent comme gardes du corps. Quand les mangemorts attaquent, les sorciers n'éprouvent aucune pitié à les tuer, il n'est pas interdit d'uitiliser l'Avada Kedavra pour les assassiner mais si les mangemorts se protègent avec des métisses qui sont sous l'influence de l'Oubliette, les sorciers et sorcières sont incapables de se défendre de leurs attaques, et c'est encore plus vrai si ces métisses sont des femmes. Personne n'ose, en ces temps troublés, blesser un métisse. Tous sauf les mangemorts, bien sur.

Hermione sembla se recroqueviller d'horreur.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils les utilisent comme des armes ?

- Oui, c'est leur stratégie. Je dis qu'elles ont de la chance parce qu'elles ont une meilleure vie que nous, les esclaves qui nous souvenons de tout. Elles, elles ne vivent pas dans les quartiers souterrains, elles sont au second étage. Elles ont droit à tout à partir du moment où elles obéissent. Et si elles le font correctement, leur vie n'est pas si misérable.

- Je ne crois qu'on puisse appeler ça de la chance.- dit Hermione

Elisa prit la main de la brune dans les siennes, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as de la chance d'avoir reçu ce coup à la tête et d'avoir tout oublié. Quand ils m'ont capturé, les marchands ont tué mes parents. Devant moi. Et ils m'ont séparé de mon frère. Il est malade. Ils m'ont enfermé dans une cage pour animaux. Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour ne plus me souvenir de tout ça.

Hermione ressentit une profonde empathie pour la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour calmer sa douleur, mais elle savait qu'elle en était incapable. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle-même.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter! et si vous n'avez pas aimé, même chose. J'essaye au maximum de ne pas faire de tournure de phrase trop bizarre, mais ça reste un texte que j'ai relu un certain nombre de fois, donc au bout d'un moment, pour moi, tout paraît normal...<p> 


End file.
